This invention relates to piezoelectrically driving devices and, more particularly, to a piezoelectrically driving device which comprises a vibrator having piezoelectric elements to which a high frequency voltage is applied to generate a reciprocal or rotary movement of the vibrator for providing a mechanical driving force responsive to the movement.
The piezoelectrically driving device of the type referred to can produce the mechanical driving force at a high efficiency and is thus expected to be utilized as a driving power source for relays, an actuator for linear motors or the like.